His Sins
by THERE'SAfreak
Summary: Seven mini stories centered around Tahno based on the seven deadly sins.


**AN: **Again, Avatar (the good version, not the movie version or the movie named Avatar by James Cameron) is owned by Bryke and they're awesome. _  
_

* * *

_Gluttony_

It was hard to try to live in a city on your own, especially if you weren't raised there. Republic City was breathtaking. Tahno couldn't get enough of it. People drove satomobiles down the streets, there were multiple shops for everything, restaurants serving food from every culture in the world, and memorials built for the great heroes of the Hundred Year War. Yet nothing was more influencing than the greatest building in the whole city: the Bending Arena.

The first night he was there, Tahno went to see a pro-bending match. The only word he could think of to describe it was "incredible." A hyped-up announcer rallied the crowd while the two teams of three stepped foot onto the playing field and squared off. In the end, the Golden Temple Tigerdillos won the match, the team standing proudly and waving to the roaring crowd. If he just closed his eyes, Tahno could picture him standing there, one hand holding his helmet at his him, the other waving to the crowd, which was shouting out his name.

He craved it so.

_Pride_

There would be no way for Tahno to forget his first pro-bending match as a Wolfbat, because it was the first match he won.

He met Shauzu and Ming outside the Bending Arena one night after the season was finished. Tahno couldn't tell why, but he made a point to walk to the arena a few nights a week, just because he felt as if he needed to be there. The two were looking up at the building, admiring the sight, talking about making their own team. Tahno didn't mean to spy, but he couldn't help overhearing their discussion of their lack of a waterbender. Before he could stop himself, Tahno made his presence behind a nearby tree known. "I'm a waterbender," he said.

And just like that, they were a team training hard to win.

They were the underdogs that year, as no other new team had joined, but they pushed through their opponents. As the crowd cheered for their newest team Tahno looked up at the crowed and marveled over how wondrous the sound was.

He couldn't wait to hear it again.

_Envy_

It was over before he crashed into the pool below him. The Wolfbat season was over, late into the playoffs. It was the most incredible run for a new team to ever grace the stage of the Bending Arena.

And it was over.

Shiro Shinobi was already announcing the win of the Black Quarry Boarcupines when Tahno hit the drink, submerging him in water. Shaozu and Ming were raising themselves onto the platform by the time Tahno's head broke through the surface. His teammates held out their hands for him to take, to pull him up out of the water, but their team captain wouldn't, _couldn't_, move. All he could do was look at the crowd above, and see that no one, not one person was looking at him.

He wouldn't let it happen again.

_Greed_

All the sweat and blood they put into the last season had paid off. It was over a year since their loss to the Boarcupines, and at the final game, the tables had turned. Tahno's team was winning. The last remaining member of the team, Chong, had been knocked to Zone 3, the perfect position for him to be sent to the drink. With a bit of an evil glint in his eye, Tahno looked to his teammates before sending a water whip right to his head. The Boarcupine member would have easily dodged it if it weren't for Ming's earth disk and Shaozu's blast of fire headed his way as well. There was nowhere else to go but down. So down he went.

Tahno took off his helmet and fixed his hair before Shaozu had taken both of the other men by the shoulders. The crowd was screaming for them. Moments later, the White Falls Wolfbats were named this season's champions and presented a magnificent trophy and a large sum of cash.

He planned on winning every season.

_Lust _

One thing he didn't anticipate was the fangirls. Sure he knew he was handsome, but he didn't know that girls would be flocking to his arms. What he learned soon enough that he was a master flirt without trying. Women swooned at his words and his smile. The Wolfbats decided to keep some of them from time to time, to keep up appearances.

Tahno didn't want any of the women though. He would flirt with them to see if they would accept his advances or not, and mostly they accepted. With the challenge over, it was boring. The one girl he couldn't win was the girl that affected him so much.

He refused to make himself look defeated, since he wasn't. The minor embarrassment she had caused for him by calling her polar bear dog was completely overshadowed by his need to win the competition. This competition wasn't the pro-bending tournament, but the winning of the avatar's attention. It would be a long road to get the attention of the headstrong girl from the Southern Water Tribe, but he was up for it.

He wouldn't let her have eyes for anyone else ever again.

_Wrath_

Tahno felt completely drained when he stepped into the locker room. At first he thought it would wear off, that it was only blocking his bending for a small period of time. But when he tried to freeze the locker and send water whips at it, nothing happened. With a scream full of fury he rammed his fists into his locker, willing the water on the ground to join his assaults. The water never moved.

He didn't care that the locker was dented in about ten different ways. It didn't matter now that the stadium was destroyed. In a matter of minutes one of the most prominent buildings of Republic City was ruined. No one would be using the locker room for a long time. Tahno's mistake was thinking that one more kick would do. He fell against the wall, clutching his possibly broken foot. At least he knew healers would be able to fix that. He could damage the locker as much as he pleased, but the locker was not the one who stole part of his being from him. The locker was not Amon.

Tahno wasn't sure how long he was there, but eventually one of the metalbender cops came to force him outside of the building they were evacuating. He instructed Tahno to go to the police station tomorrow to help in the investigation. Limping, Tahno left the Bending Arena, a less than beautiful monument that still had smoke billowing out of the hole in its overbearing ceiling. Goodbyes were too heartbreaking at this moment, knowing that this night would be the last night he could ever step foot in the place he made his name.

He couldn't wait for his revenge.

_Sloth_

The morning after the attack on the pro-bending finals was the hardest. For the longest time, Tahno wasn't sure if he wanted to get out of his bed or not. There was no point in it. No one would be gawking at him in the same way. No fangirls would want to be at his side again. No newspapers would publish a happy story of his victory anymore.

Eventually he gets up, only to find out if the police had any progress in finding Amon. His face in the mirror is the face of a stranger. His hair today would go unstyled because of his lost ability to care about his appearance. Underneath his eyes are the largest bags due to thrashing and an extreme lack of sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see his hand descending onto his forehead; feel the cold touch of the being who took everything in front of him.

Later he would drown out these images in a bottle of the hardest liquor he could find. The full moon, the spirit of Princess Yue, looked down on him as he staggered through the streets without direction, almost mocking him that this would be his strongest night. Tahno used to love the feeling the full moon gave him. It used to make him feel complete. Now he feels nothing, and no matter how much he drains from the bottle in his hand, it would never bring back his bending.

He craved it so.


End file.
